Pepper Saltzman
Sherman "Pepper" Saltzman is one of Mitchell Pritchett and Cameron Tucker's gay friends. In "Earthquake", Both Mitch and Cam hate going to Pepper's yearly party and they decide to try and skip it this time. Since an earthquake happened, they say that Mitch has a sprained ankle and that stuff is broken all over the house as an excuse. Really though, none of their stuff had got broken in the earthquake, but Pepper invited himself over to their house to help. Not long after Pepper comes in, he starts to feel bad because Mitch told him that he does not want to go to the parties because he gets jealous because of Pepper and Cam. He helps plan Mitchell and Cam's wedding. In "Boys' Night", he hangs out with Mitch, Cam, Longines, Crispin and Jay on their "boys' night out". In "Fight or Flight", he Mitch, Cam, Ronaldo, and Longines organize a belated baby shower for Sal. Personality Pepper is extremely quirky, insensitive, dramatic and sardonic. He is very cocky: He insensitively remarks on how Cam and Mitch have a small house, and also that they are poor. He, like Ronaldo, seems to judge a house by it's appearance and class, as opposed to its suitability for people living in it. He has absolutely no filter or social restraint, and is completely willing to voice his opinion, entirely unaware if it will insult the people he is talking to. Pepper is also a control freak and, before he realises that Ronaldo has feelings for him, he always orders him around and prevents him from talking to people. Despite this, Ronaldo still loves him. Trivia *Before the series began, he dated Cameron. *He has a son, Kyle, who is a Navy SEAL which is mentioned in "A Slight at the Opera". However this creates a continuity error in "Fight or Flight" when Pepper says "I've wanted a child for some time now." signifying he is childless. Alternatively, it might indicate that he wanted to adopt a child of his own, like they had Lily. *His Passover Party Seder-day Night Fever revealed that he's Jewish. *His father was named Chaim Saltzman, but went by "Chad Treadwell" at his golf club. *He has planned 53 gay weddings. *His grandparents grew up in a trailer (Sex Lies and Kickball) Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" (mentioned only) *"Travels with Scout" (mentioned only) Season 2 *"Earthquake" *"Regrets Only" (mentioned only) *"Boys' Night" Season 4 *"Bringing Up Baby" (mentioned only) *"A Slight at the Opera" *"Heart Broken" (mentioned only) *"My Hero" (mentioned only) *"Games People Play" (mentioned only) Season 5 *"Farm Strong" (mentioned only) *"The Help" *"The Old Man & the Tree" (mentioned only) *"And One to Grow On" (mentioned only) *"Three Dinners" (mentioned only) *"iSpy" (mentioned only) *"Other People's Children" (mentioned only) *"The Wedding (Part 1)" *"The Wedding (Part 2)" Season 6 *"Do Not Push" (mentioned only) *"Fight or Flight" *"Patriot Games" (mentioned only) Season 7 *"I Don't Know How She Does It" *"Playdates" (mentioned only) Season 8 *"Blindsided" (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:LGBT Characters Category:Content Category:Fathers